Over the years man has developed numerous games of skill, chance and/or dexterity calculated to amuse and entertain observers and participants alike. One such contest is colloquially referred to as a chug-a-lug contest wherein two or more contestants compete to determine who can drink a given quantity of beverage in the shortest time.
Determining the winner of a chug-a-lug or similar contest has been accomplished through the use of referees or observers. The results of contests judged in this manner fail to provide quantitative data which would permit comparison between a plurality of contests. Therefore, this method of judging competitions is extremely limited.
A more comprehensive means of judging chug-a-lug contests has been developed wherein an observer utilizes a stop watch to establish a performance factor for the contest. This system is far superior to the use of an unaided referee but it has numerous shortcomings in that the reaction delays of the person operating the stop watch create measurement errors, the audience is not aware of the real time performance of the competitors and thus audience enthusiasm is lost and most significant, a referee for making judgement calls subject to criticism is required.